


Something New

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Alec and Ellie embark on something new, and encounter a surprise along the way.





	1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

Ellie’s eyes fluttered open, and she wasn’t surprised to find Alec snoring next to her.

They’d been sent away along with a few other coppers from Broadchurch on a team building exercise.

After what proved to be a boring day, Hardy and Miller headed straight for the bar. They’d chatted about little things, not cases that they were currently working on, and Ellie found herself enjoying his company more and more.

They’d kissed tipsily in the lift on the way back to their respective hotel rooms, and Alec declared that she was staying with him that night.

She’d wanted him ever since they’d wrapped up the second case they worked on together. She was beginning to move on from Joe, and realized that she’d fallen in love with the Scot.

Ellie snuggled into him further, tucking her head under his chin, a smile playing on her lips. For the first time in a long time, she felt completely happy.

“Mornin’, Ellie.” He mumbled.

“Hi.” She smiled, looking up at him.

“So..?”

Ellie grinned and kissed him. “You are daft. I rather enjoyed last night.”

“I did too.” He said, pulling her close. “It was always you, Miller.”

“Really, surnames? How long have you had feelings for me then?”

“Ever since we finished with the Sandbrook case.” Alec replied, kissing her gently. “You’re beautiful, you know.”

“Flatterer.” Ellie chuckled. “You’re not too bad yourself, Alec.”

He smiled, and then frowned. “What is this, Ellie?” He asked, running his fingers up and down her arm.

“Well, I’d like it to be the beginning of a relationship.” She replied tentatively.

He smiled at her. “Me too.”

“I never thought that this would happen when I first began to work with you. I thought that you were an arse. You still are.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Thanks.”

“But, after last night, I think that you’re my arse.” Said Ellie with a chuckle.

“Hmm.” He kissed her lips. “I can roll with that.”

“Good.”

A while later…

“Come here.”  Alec pulled Ellie into his arms. They’d just about packed everything up, and were driving back to Broadchurch in a while. At least, Ellie was driving, and had made Alec promise that he wouldn’t backseat drive.

“Why are you being so soppy?” Ellie asked, kissing him.

“Just making the most of you before we go back.”

“Hmm.” She hummed against his lips. “We’ll have to tell our children at some point, you know. Fred will be delighted, he loves you.”

“So he does. Daisy gets on with you.”

“Uh-huh. We should be getting back, as much as I hate to say it.”

“Come on, then.” Said Alec. “No soppy stuff at work, by the way.”

“I didn’t think that there would be.”


	2. Surprise!

Crap.

Ellie was pregnant. 6 weeks, to be exact. With Alec’s baby.

She stood at the sink in the ladies’ at the station, holding the test. She didn’t know how Alec would react. Would he cut her off? Ask her to have an abortion? Be happy, even?

The DS shook her head and put the test in her pocket and washed her hands.

As she headed back to the office, Ellie mulled things over in her mind. She was shocked, but had a feeling that this was the universe’s attempt at giving her a fresh start.

Work was slow that day, all Ellie had to do was send a couple of emails and wait in case something came up.

The pregnancy test burnt a hole in her pocket and she fidgeted in her seat, feeling like she was going to burst into tears.

She ran a hand through her curly hair and sighed, opening her laptop and switching it on.

Ellie and Alec's relationship was old news by now, and their kids had taken to it well. Little Fred was the happiest of all, barely letting Alec go every time he came round.

"Miller?" Alec asked, some 45 minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"My office, please." Alec said, a loving edge to his gaze.

Ellie looked around, no one else had noticed their interaction. So, she got up and made her way into his office.

Hardy closed the door behind them, and Ellie closed the blinds.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Alec got straight to the point.

Her bottom lip began to wobble and she began to cry.

Without hesitation, Alex pulled her into his arms. "Shh, I've got you love. It's okay."

Ellie stepped away from him slightly and took the test out of her pocket and presented him with it.

First, he looked shocked, and then smiled. "Ellie, this is great news. Why did you cry?"

"I was worried about your reaction, Alec. I thought that you might want me to have an abortion." She said quietly.

"I would never, Ellie. We're going to be parents, again." He said, holding her close. "I'm the happiest I've ever been with you; this baby is the icing on the cake."

She smiled at him. "I thought you said no soppy stuff at work. It is rather great news, isn't it?"

"Just this once, I'll make an exception. And yes, it is." He grinned, kissing her.

A few hours later...

They were sat on the bench near the cliffs, sharing a meal of fish and chips. The kids were at Beth's.

"I wonder what our baby will be like." Ellie mused, taking a bite of her chip.

"I hope they'll have your hair. You've got great hair."

"Thanks." She laughed. "I agree, actually."

He finished the last of the chips off and wiped his hands, Ellie following suit.

Alec wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into him.

"I love you." Said Ellie.

"I love you too." Alec grinned, placing hand on her tummy, and she knew that he meant the baby too.

“D'you think they'll be a boy or a girl?” Ellie asked.

“I'd quite like another girl, I know that Daisy would like a little sister. Fred might tease her, though.”

“Well, with us around he won't.” Ellie mused, and stood up, holding her hand out. “Home?”

“Definitely.” He stood up and took her hand, kissing her gently. “Home.”


	3. Cuddles and Choices

Four months later…

“Ellie, I'm back!” Alec called, closing the front door of their new home.

They'd started to move out pretty soon after Ellie discover that she was pregnant- she thought that it would be tough leaving her old home behind, but when it came to it, she couldn't wait to close the door behind her.

The house had five bedrooms, and it was situated just outside of town. The sea was at the bottom of the road, and it suited Ellie, Alec, and the kids very well.

“In here!” Ellie called from the lounge.

“Hello love.” Alec made his way into the room and kissed her.

Fred was snuggled up next to his mum, sound asleep.

Alec ruffled the little boy’s hair affectionately. “He’s out for the count. Shall I put him to bed?”

“Go on then.” Ellie nodded. “Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, I had something at work.”

“I thought that you didn’t like stuff from the canteen?” She questioned, eyes bright with amusement.

“They do a surprisingly good fish pie, my dear.” Alec responded.

“Dear?!”

“Only joking. We’re not in our sixties yet.”

“Bloody right we’re not.”

A few minutes later

“How have you been?” Alec asked, sitting next to Ellie on the sofa.

“Okay, thank you.” She smiled. “Your daughter’s been kicking up a storm.”

Ellie was now five months pregnant, and she and Alec had recently found out that they were having a baby girl.

“It’s always my baby when she’s in trouble, isn’t she?” Her partner chuckled, placing a hand on her tummy.

She was wearing a pair of pyjamas, cotton, faded blue. It was the comfiest pair she owned, she’d worn them throughout her previous two pregnancies.

“Hmm.” Ellie snuggled into him, nuzzling her face against his chest. “I missed you, love.”

Alec kissed her head. “I missed you too. What’re you watching?” He nodded towards her laptop.

“Doctors.”

“You’re obsessed with that programme.”

“Mm-hm.” She lifted her head to kiss him. “You love me. D’you think that we should start thinking about a name for her?”

“Okay, d’you have anything in mind?” He questioned.

“Hmm… Jessica?”

“Nah, sounds a bit too much like a preppy cheerleader.”

“Poppy?”

“We already have a Daisy.” Alec chuckled.

“Lorna?”

“A bit too dull.”

“Felicity?”

His face lit up. “Yeah, that could work. Felicity Hardy, I like that.”

“Okay.” Ellie rubbed her bump, smiling. “Second name? You choose.”

“I’ve always liked the name Alexandra.”

“Felicity Alexandra Hardy.” His partner replied, tasting the name out. “I like it.”

“Hello, Felicity.” Alec murmured to Ellie’s bump. “We’ve just decided on your name. Me and your mummy can’t wait to meet you.”

“We can’t, and we both love you very much.” Ellie agreed, and pulled Alec up to kiss her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She put her programme back on, and the pair watched it together, not saying much.

Ellie nuzzle against him once Doctors finished, closing her eyes.

“Bed?”

“Mmm. Tired.”

He picked her up bridal style and she chuckled. “You’re my idiot.”


	4. New Life

“Ellie, are you sure you’re okay?” Alec asked, pacing up and down.

The two of them were at the hospital, Ellie had gone into labour some 45 minutes previously.

“Yes, Alec. Stop pacing.” She took his hand. “It’s okay, love.”

He sat down next to her and pulled her close. “I’m nervous, is all.”

Ellie kissed him. “Tom took 12 hours to arrive, Fred took a mere 5. I reckon that Felicity will take around 3, we’ve got plenty of time yet.” She winced as another contraction shot down her back.

“Okay.” He rubbed her back.

“What I need right now is not doctors, not nurses, not medicine, but you rubbing my back like that, and you staying calm, okay?”

“Yes Ellie.”

“Good boy.” She teased, smiling one of her brilliant smiles at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alec replied, taking her hand and tracing circles on it with his finger. “Marry me?”

“What?”

“Don’t worry, I asked Tom’s permission first. Be my wife?”

“Yes.” Ellie replied. “Of course I’ll marry you, my idiot. Of course I’ll be Mrs Hardy.”

They kissed and Alec continued to rub her back, time passed slowly.

The two chatted, planning their wedding and chatting about little things.

Ellie rubbed her bump. “Come on, Fliss. It’s time to say hello to your parents properly!”

“Fliss?”

“It’s a nickname for Felicity.”

“Aww, sweet.”

“Ow.” Ellie groaned as a longer contraction shot down her back, more painful despite Alec. “It’s time to get the nurse, love. I reckon that she’ll be shorter arriving than 5 hours.”

The midwife was called and Ellie was given gas and air.

“This stuff's fantastic, I didn't have it with the boys.” Said Ellie.

“I hope that it doesn't-"

At that moment, she laughed at him.

"Oh heck." Alec couldn't help but smile. "I knew it was called laughing gas for a reason."

Felicity Alexandra was born at exactly 7PM on Christmas Eve, crying for all she was worth.

"She's got the Hardy lungs, then." Ellie chuckled as the midwife handed her the baby girl. "Hello, sweetheart. I'm your mummy."

Felicity had a small fuzz of curly hair, just like her mum had been born with. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she gazed at Ellie intently.

"She's beautiful." Said Alec. "Hello, little one." He murmured, stroking Felicity's hair.

After a while, the little family was left alone.

Ellie rocked her daughter gently, having just fed her.

"Can I take her?" Alec asked his wife to be.

"Of course you can." She handed their baby girl to him.

Felicity was dressed in a little pink onesie, with a crown on it. Ellie had picked it out, and she was pleased with her choice.

"Felicity, we're so glad that you're finally here." The Scot murmured to the sleepy baby in his arms. "We've loved you ever since we found out that we were expecting you."

"That we have." His partner agreed, leaning across to kiss his cheek. "Your father can be a grumpy idiot, but he won't be to you." She chuckled.

"That's right." Alec agreed. "I'd better call everyone else, tell them that she's been born." He handed a now sleeping Fliss back to Ellie.

"Okay." She snuggled her baby against her shoulder. "Alec?"

"Yes?"

"I never thought that I'd be happy again, after Joe... When I found out that I was pregnant, I somehow believed that it was the universe giving me a second chance. I never really believed in all that, but I suppose I do now." Ellie said, placing a kiss on Felicity's head.

"You soppy person. Well, I guess that this is our second chance."

"Guess it is." She replied, kissing him.

**The End**

**I've enjoyed writing this, thank you to everyone who has read this and left kudos!**

**Laura x**


End file.
